


Стейк

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Cannibalism, Crossover, Drama, Food Porn, Friendship, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: На рейсе Лондон — Балтимор Кроули знакомится с образованным джентльменом с изысканными манерами, а позже получает приглашение на ужин.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Стейк

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на ФБ-2018 для команды fandom Good Omens 2018

Стейк был хорош. Точнее, за все шесть тысяч лет это был лучший стейк в жизни Кроули. Не хуже того, что обычно подавали в самых изысканных ресторанах Лондона, и Кроули хотелось немедленно рассказать об этом Азирафаэлю.

Он так и сделает: вернется в отель и позвонит в Лондон. Ну и что, что там три часа утра. В отличие от него, Кроули, ангел до сих пор не понимал простого человеческого удовольствия — сна. К тому же Азирафаэль еще и чертовски беспокоился из-за этой поездки. Или лучше сказать — ангельски волновался?

Кроули полетел в Америку по заданию Снизу, а составить ему компанию Азирафаэлю не удалось: в Лондоне как раз шла книжная ярмарка.

— Так вы уладили свои дела в Балтиморе?

— Прошу прощения, — Кроули вдруг стало неудобно перед радушным хозяином, приготовившим для него такой роскошный ужин, — ваш стейк заставил меня забыть, что у меня вообще есть какие-то дела.

— Мне лестно это слышать. Надеюсь, вы останетесь у нас хотя бы на пару дней.

Кроули отрезал себе еще кусочек стейка и улыбнулся.

— Я жду, когда мои… — он замялся, подбирая слова, — коллеги выйдут на связь.

Живо представил, как Дагон снова будет на него орать, и проклял всех, кто Внизу. И решил сосредоточиться на своем стейке: мясо действительно было необыкновенным.

Даже слишком необыкновенным, подумал Кроули. Даже знаменитое турнедо в «Ритце» не шло ни в какое сравнение с этим блюдом.

— Предполагаю, что рецепт ваших потрясающих стейков вы храните в тайне?

— Еще бы, — тот улыбнулся. — У всех есть тайны. И у меня, и у вас. И чем сложнее, чем богаче человеческая душа, тем их больше.

— Вы определенно в этом разбираетесь, — кивнул Кроули и едва не добавил, что по мнению своего начальства он не самый лучший специалист по человеческим душам. Это больше к Хастуру и другим Князьям Ада. Они до сих пор пишут в отчетах «поселил в душе простого трудолюбивого гражданина сомнение в том, надо ли платить такие высокие налоги» и получают поощрения Снизу. — Вы говорили, что раньше были хирургом? А потом переквалифицировались в психотерапевта?

— Именно.

Ну да. Это доктор Ганнибал Лектер, владелец частной психотерапевтической практики в Балтиморе, рассказал ему еще в самолете.

Кроули очень обрадовался, когда его соседом по бизнес-классу оказался образованный человек с аристократическими манерами. Он носил прекрасный костюм-тройку, который явно шили на заказ в Риме, и туфли, скроенные в Милане. К тому же Кроули очень быстро понял, что и сам вызвал симпатию доктора Лектера: не зря же тот первым завел разговор, а потом, видимо, оценил его истинно демоническое умение поддерживать любую светскую беседу. Или просто заметил, как хорошо на Кроули сидит костюм и с каким вкусом подобраны рубашка и галстук.

А когда на парковке в аэропорту оказалось, что они оба предпочитают «Бентли» — пусть даже у одного из них был автомобиль 1926 года, а второй ездил на машине последней модели — Кроули и Лектер поняли, что у них и вправду немало общего. У Кроули снова появился повод для гордости: не зря он настоял на том, чтобы его «Бентли» отправили прямиком в Балтимор. Ну как настоял: сказал Дагону, что отправится в Америку, только если сможет кататься по тем дурацким монастырям — какая идиотская миссия этот очередной поиск очередных дьявольских артефактов! — на своей машине. Кроули был уверен, что Дагон не согласится, но тот лишь махнул рукой, и в назначенный день «Бентли» в самом деле дожидалась Кроули в аэропорту. Иногда Ад работал очень эффективно. По крайней мере, отдел логистики.

Во время полета Кроули с Лектером обменивались впечатлениями о красотах континентальной Европы: американский психотерапевт очень любил католические соборы и, похоже, коллекционировал их. Кроули и здесь было что сказать: у него по долгу службы всегда были своеобразные отношения с католическими соборами. Например, в соборе святой Кристины в Турине юный министрант едва не облил его святой водой — по-настоящему святой, которую стало так трудно достать в наши дни — причем совершенно случайно. Тот молодой идиот потом даже выбежал за Кроули на площадь Сан Карлоса и попытался догнать. Чтобы извиниться. Кроули рассказал эту историю Лектеру — не объясняя, что такого страшного в святой воде — и теперь все случившееся в самом деле казалось ему забавным анекдотом. Еще он поймал себя на мысли о том, что за интересным разговором он почти забыл о существовании Дагона и Хастура.

Удовольствие от беседы с Лектером омрачал только один очень успешный и шумный бизнесмен из Техаса. Для начала он сумел толкнуть Кроули, проходя по салону, да так, что тот уронил свой ноутбук. Разумеется, никаких извинений не последовало.

Кроули пожал плечами, и в ответ на его безмолвный вопрос Лектер сообщил, что им не повезло лететь в компании будущего конгрессмена. Который всего через пару лет, возможно, станет переписывать американские законы. Сейчас будущий конгрессмен размахивал выпуском New York Post — со статьей о себе.

А еще он постоянно хамил стюардессам.

— Вы что, не знаете, кто я?

Поначалу Кроули раздумывал, не добавить ли развращение успешного бизнесмена в свой ежемесячный отчет: мол, это он, Кроули, плохо на него повлиял. Прямо в самолете на рейсе Лондон — Балтимор. Если описать это достаточно красочно, то в Аду могут и поверить. Может, даже выдадут премию. Правда, в Аду до сих пор не понимали, зачем человечество изобрело самолеты. Так что могут и не поверить, рассудил Кроули.

— Чертовы европейцы, — донеслось до его ушей.

Похоже, техасский магнат услышал их тихий разговор о религиозной живописи. До Балтимора оставалось еще пять часов полета, и Кроули решил, что ему надоело. Поэтому он еле слышно щелкнул пальцами — и будущий конгрессмен мгновенно уснул, некрасиво развалившись на сиденье. Его массивная фигура сейчас напоминала кабанью тушу.

Кроули с облегчением вздохнул и нечаянно взглянул на доктора Лектера.

Выражение лица того было трудно описать: ни в одном языке мира не было слов, выражающих такое запредельное отвращение.

И гнев.

Нечеловеческое отвращение. Нечеловеческий гнев.

Интересно, что сказал бы на это Азирафаэль?

Лектер быстро нашелся, и до самой посадки в Балтиморе они с Кроули дальше обсуждали средневековую живопись и архитектуру итальянских соборов.

О техасском магнате они вспомнили лишь на посадке, когда того разбудила стюардесса.

— Сколько смертных грехов вы можете насчитать? — спросил Лектер.

— Три, — наобум сказал Кроули. — Гордыня, жадность и обжорство. Может быть, прелюбодеяние?

— Пять, — возразил Лектер. — Вы забыли убийство. Он сделал состояние на детской страховой медицине. И гордится этим.

На парковке они попрощались. А спустя пару дней Лектер неожиданно позвонил в гостиницу, где остановился Кроули. Пригласил его на ужин. Приготовил восхитительные закуски — кажется, из печени — и этот удивительный стейк, которым Кроули так наслаждался сейчас.

— Еще вина?

Кроули кивнул и снова подумал, что даже в «Ритце» не смогли бы подобрать лучшее вино к мясу.

Он оглядел столовую. Доктор Лектер обладал поистине выдающимся чувством стиля. И кресла, и посуда, и светильники — никто не осмелился бы назвать их просто вещами. Вместе со скандальной картиной Буше «Леда и Лебедь», висящей над камином, все это составляло единую симфонию.

А как изысканно он сервировал стол. Стол, за которым уместилась бы дюжина человек, сейчас был накрыт только для двоих, и Кроули сидел точно напротив Лектера.

— Да, я действительно был хирургом, — подтвердил Лектер. — И довольно неплохим, как мне кажется.

— Если не сказать лучшим на восточном побережье?

Лектер улыбнулся.

— Вы навели справки?

— Только после того, как вы пригласили меня на ужин, — улыбнулся Кроули в ответ. — Но вы и сейчас потрясающе владеете ножом.

— Да, мои прежние навыки, — кивнул Лектер. — А вам приходилось менять профессию?

— Много раз, — признался Кроули.

— Вы тоже хотели быть самым лучшим?

— Не совсем. Если честно, в самый первый раз я просто увязался за компанией своих знакомых, которые сделали неожиданный выбор. Точнее, этот выбор сделал всего лишь один… — с языка Кроули едва не слетело слово «ангел», — из тех наших родственников и приятелей, и этот выбор категорически не одобрил его отец. Все остальные просто последовали за лидером. И я уже плохо помню, за чем или за кем именно следовал я. Наверно, мне просто хотелось разнообразия. Я был очень молод. Моя история стара как мир, не правда ли?

— От этого она не становится менее интересной.

— Мой друг считает, что тогда я попал в плохую компанию.

— Вы жалеете?

— Ничуть. Впрочем, не знаю. Уже поздно об этом думать, мне кажется.

— А ваш друг жалеет.

Кроули пожал плечами.

— Он привык.

— Как давно вы с ним знаете друг друга?

— Вечность.

Лектер посмотрел на него с таким живым интересом, что Кроули даже поежился от его взгляда. На секунду он представил себе, что Лектер может заглянуть за темные стекла его очков.

И все понять.

Поэтому Кроули чуть сменил позу и склонился над тарелкой. Подцепил вилкой кусочек печеного картофеля — что надо сделать с печеным картофелем, чтобы человеку — ну или пусть даже совсем не человеку — показалось, что он никогда ничего подобного не пробовал?

— Однажды я тоже принял решение отринуть своего отца, если так можно выразиться, — сказал Лектер.

— Но вы ни за кем не следовали?

— Верно, — кивнул Лектер. — Я всегда был один.

— И вы так и не помирились с ним.

— Нет, и не собираюсь.

— Прошу прощения, если я…

— Все в порядке, — Лектер улыбнулся. — Помните, я в самолете рассказывал вам о своей поездке в Сан-Паулу?

— Да, — вспомнил Кроули. Он как раз отправил в рот последний кусочек стейка. — Вы ездили туда по делу.

— Не только. Мне хотелось увидеть ту церковь своими глазами. Представить, как это случилось, когда в доме господнем рушатся крыша и стены, и девять верующих погибают под обломками. Он не защитил их.

— Кто?

— Создатель.

Кроули едва не поперхнулся вином. И подумал, что в обрушении крыши скорее всего был виноват не Господь Бог, а какой-нибудь некомпетентный строительный подрядчик. Или вообще мэр города, укравший половину муниципального бюджета вовсе без участия Рая или Ада. Человечество вполне справлялось со всем этим без подсказок со стороны. Человечество даже создало атомную бомбу при всем безумном отставании Ада в технике. Именно поэтому никто не раздражал Кроули больше, чем люди, которые во всех своих бедах винили сверхъестественные силы.

Дьявол заставил меня сделать это, ну да. Дьявол.

«Дьявол их всех побери», — пожелал Кроули.

Впрочем, доктор Ганнибал Лектер, преуспевающий психотерапевт из Балтимора, ничем не напоминал человека, сваливающего ответственность за свои ошибки на Рай или Ад.

— Вы считаете, что этот мир несовершенен?

— Этот мир создан недостаточно совершенным, — поправил его Лектер.

— И вы желаете его исправить?

— Я делаю все, что в моих силах.

— Именно поэтому вы стали лучшим хирургом, лучшим поваром и даже лучшим психотерапевтом. Но на самом деле вы соревнуетесь не с теми, кого можно было бы причислить к вашим соперникам, — догадался Кроули. — Вернее, у вас их и нет. Вы спорите с…

— Да.

Кроули допил вино и с минуту молча переваривал ситуацию.

И стейк. Необыкновенный стейк доктора Лектера.

Что-то с ним было не так. И со стейком, и с Лектером. На сумасшедшего Лектер точно не походил. Лучший хирург, лучший психотерапевт… с удивительными познаниями в искусстве и истории.

— Вы не ищете славы, — предположил Кроули.

— Это не совсем так, — возразил Лектер, снова разливая вино по бокалам. — Всякий из нас любит, когда его работу видят и ценят.

— Но ваше мастерство может оценить только равный, не так ли? И даже если оценят, о достижениях психотерапии не так уж часто пишут в новостях.

— Да, — Лектер откинулся на спинку кресла. И почему-то улыбнулся. — В газетах обычно пишут о ком-то другом.

Кроули покрутил свой бокал в руке. Новости. Газеты. Ну конечно же, газеты.

Буквально спустя сутки после прибытия Кроули в Балтимор его разбудил звонок Азирафаэля.

— Это ваша работа?

— Какая работа, — зашипел Кроули, — у меня здесь пять утра, ты в курсе? Я еще сплю!

— Я узнаю руку Ада!

— Где ты ее видишь, ангел?

— Я только что прочел в новостях…

В этот момент Кроули пожалел, что подарил Азирафаэлю смартфон и научил им пользоваться. Пусть бы ангел так и сидел в своем книжном магазинчике с тем металлоломом, который он почему-то называл компьютером.

— … и это ужасное преступление случилось именно в Балтиморе, — закончил Азирафаэль. — Именно когда твое начальство послало тебя в Балтимор. Возможно, тебя хотят подставить, Кроули.

— Я разберусь, — пообещал Кроули. — Спокойной ночи.

— Будь осторожней.

Кроули поблагодарил Азирафаэля, выключил телефон, засунул его под подушку и снова попытался заснуть. Минут пять он все еще ворочался в постели, а потом все-таки достал телефон.

И сразу обрадовался, что не прочел эти новости во время завтрака, как он обычно делал.

Он, конечно, много чего видел в Аду. Но еще больше видел на Земле, причем не только в античные времена или в Средние века. Было много такого, о чем бы Кроули предпочел никогда больше не вспоминать, и более того, старался забыть, а крепкие напитки всегда ему в этом помогали.

В общем, Кроули понял, почему Азирафаэль позвонил ему из Лондона.

Конная статуя маркиза Лафайета, то есть та ее часть, которая изображала героя войны за независимость США, а не его лошадь, была искусно обтянута человеческой кожей. А на коже были выгравированы или даже вырезаны буквы. Текст дословно повторял газетную статью из New York Post, заголовок которой Кроули уже видел. В самолете, на рейсе Лондон — Балтимор. А статья — Кроули легко отыскал ее в интернете — прославляла успешного техасского бизнесмена, который должен был пройти в Конгресс вот уже через два года.

Успешный техасский бизнесмен при этом находился поблизости.

То есть, он буквально стоял в двух шагах от статуи маркиза Лафайета. Без кожи, сочащийся кровью, но с поднятой рукой, со сжатыми в кулак пальцами. Выпятив подбородок и выставив правую ногу вперед. С открытым ртом. Он и сейчас угрожал, он и сейчас знал себе цену, он и сейчас хамил всем, кто проходил мимо, а на кровавых губах будто застыла фраза:

— Вы что, не знаете, кто я?

Как живой.

Как если бы кто-то хотел увековечить его в той позе.

И дать ему той славы, которой он так желал.

Кроули пролистал новости до конца. Оказалось, тело техасского магната было проткнуто стальными штырями, и только поэтому оно так хорошо держалось стоя. Причем, по мнению судмедэксперта полиции, некоторые штыри появились в его теле еще при жизни.

На вопрос о том, когда с успешного бизнесмена содрали кожу и был ли он тогда еще жив, судмедэксперт предпочел не отвечать. Только заметил, что кожу сдирали быстро, вручную, и что преступник очевидно делал это раньше — то есть, тренировался! — и прекрасно владел ножом. Разве что со спины преступник не только снял кожу, но и срезал полтора дюйма мышечной ткани. А еще аккуратно изъял печень. Все остальное — внутренние органы — остались нетронутыми. Полиция и ФБР тут же приписали это Потрошителю, серийному убийце, «работы» которого вот уже несколько лет пугали и украшали Балтимор.

В комментариях к новости эту кровавую инсталляцию назвали статуей.

Я бы и сам догадался, подумал Кроули. Что это статуя. Что это искусство.

— Позвольте забрать вашу тарелку, — вдруг произнес Лектер.

— Благодарю вас, — ответил Кроули. Ему снова стало неудобно за то, что он провалился в собственные мысли посреди разговора.

— Надеюсь, вы готовы к десерту?

— Жду с нетерпением.

Взгляд Кроули на миг зацепился за красное пятнышко на тарелке, оставшееся от стейка.

Мясной сок. Стейк был «с кровью», как любят говорить непрофессионалы. Точнее, Лектер даже не спрашивал Кроули, какую прожарку тот предпочитает — и угадал.

Лектер ушел на кухню, а Кроули с трудом подавил в себе желание долить себе еще вина из бутылки.

Красное вино. Красный мясной сок. Необыкновенный стейк доктора Лектера. Кроули не понимал, что здесь не так.

И на кой черт ему сейчас так некстати вспомнились те дурацкие позавчерашние новости? Беседовать с Лектером о несовершенстве этого мира было куда интереснее. Не каждый день демону попадается человек, который объявил войну Создателю.

— Прошу.

Как оказалось, мятно-земляничное парфе следовало поливать горячим пряным соусом.

— Никогда не ел ничего лучше.

— Я рад, если мне удалось произвести на вас впечатление.

Кроули улыбнулся. В голову пришла мысль, что Лектер имел в виду вовсе не великолепный ужин, а что-то другое.

— Благодаря вашему искусству мир и вправду становится… — Кроули замялся. И вдруг понял, какие слова от него хочет услышать Лектер, — ярче и контрастнее. Как художник, вы не ищете идеал, вы его создаете. Как перфекционист, вы убираете недостатки. Но вы не верите в своих зрителей. То есть, в людей.

Лектер снова разливал вино по бокалам. Теперь белое. Которое было призвано оттенять нежный вкус мяты и смягчать пряный соус.

Он застыл и внимательно посмотрел на Кроули.

— А вы?

— Мне кажется, я научился их понимать.

— Жаль, что я не могу сказать того же.

— Я точно знаю, — Кроули выделил слово «знаю», — что только человек способен как на самое низкое преступление, так и на самое благородное деяние. Что Ад, что Рай давно остались позади. И только люди идут вперед.

Лектер снова устроился напротив Кроули. Подлил себе еще немного соуса и сделал глоток вина.

— Человек создан по образу и подобию божьему. А наш Творец любит как вдыхать жизнь, так и убивать. Морской прибой прекрасен, пока не превращается в цунами. Впрочем, и в цунами есть своя красота. Просто не каждый способен оценить ее гибельное величие. А оценить красоту и стройность генного кода в чумном микробе еще сложнее. Как и поверить, что из тех же самых атомов скроена благоухающая роза.

— Мне кажется, что наш мир…

— … давно существует сам по себе?

— Почти, — Кроули покрутил бокал в руке. — Нам дан выбор.

— То есть, Творец нас покинул?

— Не совсем. Мы способны творить. Люди способны творить. По образу и подобию божьему, как вы и заметили. Мой друг, о котором я уже рассказывал вам, считает, что именно в этом и заключается непостижимый замысел Создателя.

— Ваш друг действительно в это верит.

— Несомненно.

— Должно быть, он настоящий ангел.

— Да, — кивнул Кроули и облизал десертную вилочку. — Кстати, ему бы очень понравился этот десерт.

Насчет стейка не уверен, подумал Кроули.

Он поднялся. Вслед за ним из-за стола встал и Лектер.

Надо было поблагодарить Лектера за чудесный вечер. Побыстрее свалить и сесть на любой самолет в Европу. Кроули медлил.

Теперь они молча изучали друг друга.

На мгновение Кроули решил, что ему стоит снять солнечные очки — о которых Лектер, кстати, ни разу не упомянул, проявив чудеса такта.

Раскрыть крылья. Или даже принять облик змея из Эдема.

Лектера это ничуть бы не удивило.

Наоборот.

Именно этого тот сейчас и ждал от своего гостя.

Кроули почувствовал, что не справится с искушением, если останется здесь еще хотя бы на секунду.

— Благодарю вас за гостеприимство и великолепный ужин.

— Я рад, что вы нашли время прийти ко мне, — ответил ему Лектер. Теперь в его голосе зазвучала грусть. Он проводил Кроули до порога и добавил. — Знаете, я завидую вашему другу. Ну что ж, счастливого пути.

***

— Только не говори, что ты это съел!

— Я же не знал! Там не было написано, из кого этот стейк! Когда я догадался, было уже поздно!

Возмущению Азирафаэля не было предела: он сейчас кипел так же, как и чайник на его кухне.

— Если бы ты не полетел в Балтимор…

— Я тут вообще при чем? — снова зашипел Кроули.

— Эту инсталляцию в парке он соорудил для тебя!

— Я не просил его делать мне такие авансы!

Азирафаэль покачал головой.

— Он продолжит убивать.

— Он и раньше этим занимался. И, заметь, это происходило вообще без моего участия.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что этот Лектер не на вашей стороне?

— Знаю, — сказал Кроули. — Уже выяснил. Он сам по себе. Кажется.

— Кажется?

— Слушай, а может, он ваш? Ведь не только Ад карает грешников.

— Как ты можешь такое говорить?

С минуту Азирафаэль молчал. Затем вынес свой ангельский вердикт.

— Чтобы не нарушать нашу с тобой Договоренность, — сказал он, — мне придется немедленно запланировать целый ряд благих деяний для Соединенных Штатов Америки, которые сейчас терзает этот маньяк.

— Ну давай. Запрети фастфуд, — предложил Кроули и тут же сдал назад. — Хотя нет, это уже слишком. К тому же, я правда ни при чем. И вообще, в США такими «лектерами» должна заниматься ФБР, а не ваша сторона.

— ФБР никогда его не поймает.

— Почему?

Отвечать Азирафаэль не стал. Потом добавил:

— С тобой он был настоящим. И ты, Кроули, ты мог его остановить. Все-таки он только человек.

— Я не совсем в этом уверен, — признался Кроули.

— У него были глаза странного цвета?

— Нет, — Кроули задумался. — Я присматривался. Пару раз мне показалось, что его глаза отливали красным, но это был лишь блик от светильника. Дело не в этом…

Он выдержал паузу.

— Знаешь, если бы Падший Ангел — в смысле, настоящий Падший Ангел — забыл о том, кто он есть на самом деле, он вполне мог бы стать психотерапевтом в Балтиморе. Так что я решил не рисковать.

Азирафаэль снова покачал головой, обдумывая эту информацию. И ушел на кухню заваривать чай. А когда вернулся, услышал:

— Хочешь сделать благое деяние, ангел? Сделай так, чтобы Ганнибалу Лектеру встретился человек, который его поймет.


End file.
